1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a tow vehicle system adapted to pull a wheeled user. This invention pertains to a tow vehicle system which is structured to optimize user control, maneuverability and steering of the system. In particular, this invention relates to a tow vehicle system which includes a balanced vehicle chassis upon which is mounted a pair of batteries positionally located on opposing longitudinal sides of a drive axle. Still further, this invention is directed to a tow vehicle system having a drive axle in vertically aligned relation with respect to a motor drive coupled thereto through a coupling drive member. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a balanced tow vehicle chassis which allows the user to optimize control and increases user safety during operation. Still further, this invention is related to a tow vehicle system where the structural component placement dictates a center of gravity in the vicinity of a vertical line extending upward from the drive axle to provide a balanced tow vehicle system. Additionally, this invention directs itself to a tow vehicle system where the user steering handles are coupled to a drive axle which longitudinally is in the vicinity of the tow vehicle center of gravity.
2. Prior Art
Tow vehicle systems for providing pushing or pulling displacement forces are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,456,089; 3,750,777; 3,797,448; 4,109,732; 3,826,323; 4,096,919; 3,777,835; 5,025,876; 3,635,301; 3,193,038; 4,418,776; and, 5,211,254.
The best prior art known to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,089 which is directed to a motorized device for pushing or pulling a user mounted on roller skates. This vehicle includes a frame with a handle for grasping by the user. The user may be pulled by the motorized vehicle however, the construction of the motorized vehicle is disadvantageous when taken with respect to the subject tow vehicle system in that the wheel of this type of prior art system is mounted at one end of the overall frame with the user bearing the weight of the component drive mechanisms, This type of construction is deficient when maneuverability and control of the vehicle is of importance.
Other prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,038 are directed to ski tow devices which tow a user when wearing skis. Such prior art systems depict gasoline engines mounted between plates which are secured to handle posts. However, such system constructions are not adaptable to optimized control or maneuverability provided by the subject tow vehicle system. Such prior art systems do not optimize the balancing aspects of the subject tow vehicle system for ease of maneuverability by the user. Additionally, prior art systems do not couple the steering handles to a drive axle in the vicinity of vehicle center of gravity to increase the ease of user steering.